Forbidden love
by Miss Sunshinee
Summary: There's this girl I like and I'm to scared to tell her how I feel. I would tell her how I feel but, they're is only one problem...R
1. Chapter One

There's this girl I like and I'm to scared to tell her how I feel, her name is Mikan Yukihara. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes and semi-wavy long brunette hair that's so soft to touch. When you see her smile, you find yourself smiling too. I mean how can you not? She looks so cute and even has she laughs her melodious voice sounds so cute and it's one of the things that I always want to hear from her every single hour of the day. Everyone loves her and thinks she's a sweet girl. She sounds like a great girl, right? I would tell her how I feel but there is only one problem... she's my sister!

wait! before you get the wrong idea and think incests is wrong and blah blah blah, let me tell you that me and Mikan aren't related. When I was 14 my dad married Mikan mom and we became step siblings. I didn't get along with her at first but we soon became close. Five Years has passed and I'm now 19. I already moved out and is living in a apartment with my best friend Ruka. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you my name is Natsume Yukihara.

* * *

Author Note:

okay, I know I'm a horrible author. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! I decided to revise and start the story over (Even though I had only two chapter to begin with... )I hope you guys still continue to support me.

Sorry this chapter is short but I feel like it the perfect spot to leave off ;) Please Review, The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

ps: I changed my pen name I use to be azngirl97

12/21/11-xoxo


	2. Chapter Two

Mikan P.O.V

I was happily dreaming about holawon's until someone dared to disturbe me in my sleep. They keep on knocking and knocking and I was too lazy to open the door. Then the knocking stop and I muttered finally and tried to go back to sleep until I heard the door open, I lazily got up to see who it was. When I turned around I saw Natsume at the doorway staring at me with his crimson eyes. Then I grumply told him "What do you want? Its only 8 o'clock in the morning, Your ruining my beauty sleep!"

"Is that the thanks I get for waking you up?"

"You don't have to wake me up Natsume today is a Saturday, remember?"

"Yeah I know today is a saturday but don't you remember today you have a photoshoot today?"

"what! omg I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me."

"idoit"

"Don't call me an Idio...Wait, wait, wait, weren't you suppose to wake me up at 6:30?"

"Be grateful I even woke you up, idiot"

"urgggg, Natsume now i'm going to be late! If I get fired and end up up having 32 cats it's going to be all your fault!"

"yeah, yeah. Now hurry up and get ready polka."

"Polka? What do you mean polka? what kind of nickname is that?" Instead of responding to me he pointed down at my pants. I wonder why he was pointing down at my paints. Then I relieazed that I was only wearing a big t-shirt and the shirt ridied up, so you could clearly see my polka dots underwear. Next thing I knew I was throwing my pillows at him and shouting at him. "You pervert! You should feel sorry for me, I have to deal with your pervertnes all the time."

"Shut up polka, you're the one who didn't wear pants so don't blame me." he told me with that annoying smirk on his face, urggg one day i'm going to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Natsume don't tell me to shut up you jerk"

"Whatever, I'm going to go downtstairs and eat first. Better Hurry up or I'm going to eat all the strawberry pancakes Yuka made."

When he said that I jumped of my bed to get ready "What! Mom made Strawberry Pancakes, Yummy! Don't you even dare eat any Natsume they're all mine!"

"Hn" was all he said before he closed my door. I then hop into the showers.

After I took my shower I felt refreshing and wasn't tired anymore. I skipped to my closet to get some clothes to wear. I decided to wear a dress, I really love the dress it had bows, frills, lace and was so girly! Natsume had bought it for me as a birthday present last year. I quicky put the dress on and hurrried to the bathrrom to blowdry my hair and put on a little makeup. I took one last glance in the mirrior and I felt sastified at the way I look. I then said to myself out loud "Today is going to be good day!"

* * *

Thanks to the people that reviewed, It makes me very happy! Sorry if the revise is way different then the original.

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

Ps: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great holiday :)

12/25/11


End file.
